Wronged
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: based on the witch hunter song, megurina luka. you know the one? currently weighing if i should add a lemon or not. Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

this fanfic is just based off of the song Witch Hunt? (i think that's what it's called) and... yeahhh ^-^ i've kinda _just _been introduced to the world of vocaloid so i might be kinda wrong in this... ._. there might also be a few intentional detail changes sooo... yeahh... jus lettin you people knoww... i'm a dork xP

Oh and btw i wing all my stories so there might be a slight twist or a turn that even i didn't expect to input ._.

kay disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid Dx

* * *

**Nobody can hurt me without my permission.**

**-Mahatma Ghandi**

* * *

Chapter 1

Luka walked onward, towards the bustling village. Today was market day and she needed some herbs for an ailing patient of hers. She walked through the gate, basket in hand and started looking through the stalls. There were meat products, different accessories, even those for used materials and junk.

She kept on walking, sometime stopping here or there, admiring a beautiful thing that was fit for a noble as well as making small talk with friends who've known her over the years.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew so strongly that she dropped her basket in surprise and held her billowing skirts down. She felt her hood loosening and desperately tried to grab a hold of the gray fabric but it slipped just out of her reach. As the wind died down, basket forgotten, she ran after it, not quite looking where she was going as her head was lifted and focused only on the fluttering piece of garment.

As the hood started swaying its way down she reached out and grabbed a fistful of it and... a hand?

Looking confused, Luka lifted her head to find herself staring into the eyes of a handsome stranger. The man had long lavender like hair that was tied up in a ponytail in the only way that a noblemans hair would be tied. His clothes spoke of wealth, his hands rough from swordplay and yet when she stared into his eyes, she could see he was a kind soul.

The stranger smiled. Luka blushed and snatched her hand back as she realized that she might've looked like a lover, holding his hand. "Excuse me miss, is this yours?" he offered the hood to her.

She nodded silently and took her hood in the outstretched hand. "I'm sorry, lord. I did not mean to trouble you." she bowed in respect. "Please excuse this humble peasant." she turned to hurry away when he grabbed her wrist and twisted her around.

"Please, I'm no lord. Call me Gakupo." he grinned cheekily. "What might your name be, fair maiden? I wish to make your acquaintance again."

She smiled timidly. "Luka si-... Gakupo." she looked up. "My name is Luka."

_Her hair..._ Gakupo inhaled deeply as he caught a whiff of her scent. _It's such a beauty and her smell so exquisite._ "Luka..." he tested the name and found that he liked the way it just rolled off his tongue. He got a dazed look. "Luka..." the corners of his mouth turned upward.

Luka blushed when she realized he was still holding her wrist. She tugged it out of his hands and he let go. "I have a question, if you don't mind my asking."

Gakupo looked down at the young girl and shrugged his shoulders. They had picked up walking at a decent pace. "Of course. We're friends now. Ask away." He closed his eyes. He liked this unhurried pace. _Quite unlike at home... _

"You're a wealthy person and you say you're not a lord. You can't be a merchant because merchants have no need for such fancy when they move around a lot and you most definitely are not a peasant." she eyed his attire. "So what status are you? What name? What position?"

He laughed out loud at this. "No I am not a lord nor a merchant nor a peasant but I am a man of a great importance." he looked down at the pouting face of his friend.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

He smiled in mischief. "I tell you what. I'll give you one clue and if you guess my position correctly, come and find me and you shall be rewarded."

Gakupo could see the gears in her mind working at his offer. She just loved riddled. "And if I can't find out?"

He tilted his head as if thinking and shrugged his shoulders. "Then I guess you'll never know." he started humming happily while Luka huffed at that answer.

After a moment of thinking she finally decided why not? "Fine. I'll solve your riddle. What's the clue?"

Gakupo smiled.

_"In the vast, vast sky stands the everlasting sun  
__who is constantly surrounded by a many glowing stars.  
Among those stars shine one the brightest  
as it glows and eventually outshines the highest."_

Luka scrunched her brows together. "How will I find you?" They stopped in front of a church whose bell was ringing, signaling the hour before mid-day.

"Once you solve the riddle, you'll know. When you do, come find me and show anyone who questions you, this." he instructed and pried open her fingers, placing in the palm of her hand a simple ring. Upon closer inspection, she realized that a symbol had been engraved into the silver. It was the picture of the sun. Her eyes widened.

"I can't acce-"

"Please." he pleaded and she couldn't deny his request.

She sighed in defeat and closed her fingers around the ring. "Alright then. I supposed this is where we part ways and hope we meet again soon."

He smiled. "Yes... Soon.." his hands lingered longer than necessary on her hand and although he was reluctant he walked away, accepting the fact that this very well may be the last time they meet.

Luka took out the chain necklace she always kept around her neck and unclasped it. Sliding the ring and reattaching the accessory, she left again to buy another basket and buy the herbs she had yet to purchase all the while pondering the clue that Gakupo had recited.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was in the shadows, blue eyes and blue hair, spying on the girl and her companion. Her posture held a calm and relaxed poise but her eyes betrayed her emotions. Rage, jealousy, anguish, sorrow, contempt. Her fingers gripped the skirts at her sides and she spun a 180. She walked down the alley toward the church's backdoor. She absentmindedly fingered the rosary on her chest. The silent crunching of her shoes alerting the scavenging rats to her presence.

_I must pray. I feel the call of God coursing through my body, touching my soul. Oh God, Oh Father, Oh Lord, the Sovereign of my heart. Please enlighten me, your servant. Please enlighten me, your loyal prophet._

She hummed and grinned as she felt a spark of power tingling her fingertips.

* * *

A/N: mann... why do i feel as if this story sucks? T_T noo... maybe it just sucks to me and you guys like it. it's pretty short thoo so i'll just make it longer when i have the chance as more chapters come in... :P

oh and tell me, should i add a lemon?


	2. Chapter 2

I have nothing to say ^-^''

Disclaimer: i don't own vocaloid or anything about it.

* * *

**It is never wise to seek or wish for another's misfortune. If malice or envy were tangible and had a shape, it would be the shape of a boomerang.**

**-Charley Reese**

* * *

Chapter 2

Luka sighed as she stepped into the safety of her hut which was located just outside of the town. She repeated the prince's riddle over and over in her head as she absentmindedly fingered the silver ring. "... the sun... the sun..." she muttered to herself. A patient groaned and she was snapped out of her momentary stupor. She went to work, getting out the herbs and grinding them with stone until it became a pasty substance.

She poured the substance into a bowl and took it to a patient who was laying on his back, covered in numerous blankets. She lifted his head onto her lap and, little by little, spoon-fed him. He was reluctant at first but she coaxed him with smooth murmurs and calming hushes. When the bowl was empty, she left it on the wooden table in the next room and went around, checking the patients. Some of them were asleep and she adjusted their bedding to a more comfortable position. Others were awake and she made small-talk with them.

"How are you?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"No pains or sore?"

"Time for your tonic."

"You seem just fine today."

"It seems you may be going home soon."

Luka said all this with a smile. She enjoyed helping people. It was in her gentle nature. The fact that God had created herbs on this wonderful land to cure the sick was a miracle in itself. She often wondered if she should've become a priestess instead, as she was always faithful in God and did what she believed was right, but looking down at a sleeping child's face, she knew her work was with the sick.

Nodding in satisfaction, she yawned tiredly. "Excuse me, miss." A hand tugged at the hem of her skirt. The little boy who had been sleeping woke up and seemed curious about something.

She bent down and put a hand to his head. "Are you okay, little one?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. My coughing is getting better at least." he beamed.

Luka chuckled softly. "That's a good sign. You should be up and moving around in no time."

The little boy looked hopeful. "Thank you miss, but that's not the reason why I wish to talk to you."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Then why?"

"I noticed you look a little flustered so I wanted to help you." he let go of her skirt and started playing with his fingers. "Do you need help with anything?"

Luka laughed in surprise. She leaned by his head as if discussing conspiratorial things. "Are you any good with riddles?"

The boy nodded vigorously. "My mama used to ask my sisters some riddles and I would secretly listen whenever I could." he whispered proudly.

She smiled warmly and recited the Prince's clue.

_"In the vast, vast sky stands the everlasting sun  
__who is constantly surrounded by a many glowing stars.  
Among those stars shine one the brightest  
as it glows and eventually outshines the highest._

Do you know the answer?"

The boy seemed to ponder this. "What exactly is the riddle asking to solve?"

"A position of power." she replied.

"hmm," the boy tapped his chin. "My mama used to say that the king was like the sun because he was needed and loved. Could the position of power be the king?"

Luka thought at that. "I don't think so. The man I met at the market today gave me this riddle and he seemed too young to be the king."

Luka and the boy, who she later found was named Mathew, brainstormed most of the night but couldn't come up with anything else. What they discerned was the the sun was the king, the vast sky was the kingdom and the stars were his subjects. But who was the star that eventually outshines the king? They couldn't figure it out and she eventually put Mathew to sleep.

She kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you Mathew."

He smiled sleepily. "Your welcome, miss."

As she was about to leave, he softly called out her name. "Miss?"

She turned at his call. "Yes, Mathew?"

His eyes were closed but he kept talking as he snuggled deeper into the warm blankets. "You're a gift from God. You must be an angel sent from heaven." he yawned and Luka blushed. "You're beautiful and smart and kind and ..." he trailed off and she could hear his light snoring.

She laughed lightly at that. "Good night Mathew."

Luka walked out of the room and climbed the ladder to an empty bed. _Who is that mysterious man? Will I ever see him again?_

* * *

Gakupo walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh morning air as he watched the first rays of the sun peek over the horizon. A knock sounded on the door and he sighed at the intruder. "Come in."

"Your Highness," whispered the servant. She carried a tray into the room. "This is tea, highly regarded in the east, known to make you relaxed and drowsy. The Queen is worried about your restlessness." she set the tray down and poured a cup of the amber-looking fluid. "She is worried for your health."

Gakupo stood and walked toward the servant who handed him his cup of tea. He didn't want it, but sipped at it anyways if only to assure the female. "She has instructed me to pour it for you at both dawn and dusk."

He didn't say anything. Just kept sipping. She handed him a neatly folded letter, crip with nothing but a seal in the middle. "What is this?" he asked and took it.

"It's a letter from the king himself." she replied. He waited for her to elaborate but she didn't seem to know more than that and busied herself with the minor mess around his room.

After he finished it all, she took the whole tray and walked out of the room. By then the sun was up and he could already hear the bustling of palace life starting up again. Gakupo sighed again wearily and pried open the letter.

_Prince,_

_Your sickness has left the palace in unrest. It is only a matter of time before the whole kingdom should hear of this. I have called for a priestess. She may be a girl but her heavenly powers are highly regarded. Come to my chambers tonight when the sun sets and you shall be purged of this demon that plagues you each night._

_The High and Mighty,_

_King Gakupen_

Just like father. Straight and to the point. So it seemed his insomnia was the talk of the palace. He could now hear the whispers floating around the palace.

What could be keeping the young prince awake? Is he possessed by a devil? A spirit? Does this spell doom for the kingdom?

Gakupo growled. It's not like he wanted to stay awake. His mother, the Queen, seemed to worry about him too much. He was not a child for goodness sake. Now the King wanted to meddle?

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out. At least one good thing had come of his life. _Luka._ Her name flashed through his mind and he smiled at that. He envisioned her long pink hair, flowing down to her waist. He imagined running his hand through it as she sighed in his embrace. He abruptly opened his eyes when he realized that he had taken a gamble on not revealing his position. _But it felt so nice to not be recognized for once. To have a decent conversation with another person._

Even if he had shouted the name to everyone in the world, he was sure they wouldn't recognize it. The law stated that the prince's name was never to be revealed until the day of his coronation. _Oh well, no harm in letting one person know.__  
_

Gakupo laid in bed for a minute, thinking until he got tired of it and decided to read a book. At least there, he didn't have to worry about his problems nor his life and duties.

* * *

The King and Queen waited impatiently as the priestess was whisked into his chambers, a hood concealing her identity. The Prince was already there. As soon as the door thudded closed, the King stepped forward.

"Remove your hood and carry on with the exorcism. We can not delay this any longer." he said in a gruff voice.

"Yes, my King." the priestess replied in a smooth voice. Gakupo slightly narrowed his eyes. Her voice sounded cold. No warmth seemed to spring from her. As she pulled back the hood, he was surprised to find such a girl so young.

Her blue hair was tied on either side of her head and her eyes were blue with mischief. She had life in her eyes and so when she talked next, he was confused because it held warmth.

"Prince, you must please step in front of me." she smiled gently. He did so warily, studying her every move. She moved to place candle around the both of them and sprinkled a circle of salt. She lit the candles and started burning incense. The smell was sweet and Gakupo breathed in the scent deeply. She waved the smudge stick around him and started muttering. "Oh Lord, Holy Father of the Heavens and the Earth. Please help this poor soul. He's tortured by an evil. Please free him from this curse."

She repeated this and placed her hands on either side of his head. Gakupo gasped as he felt a spark, an electric current started running through his body. It didn't hurt but it was a little disorienting. All too soon, it was over and she stepped back. She blew out the candles and stepped out of the circle.

"Are you okay, Prince?" he fell to his knees. The Queen looked up at the priestess.

"What treachery is this? He can barely stand!" she rushed to his side as she helped him up.

The priestess looked calmly at the King. "He's just drowsy because of how much energy it took to rid him of the evil that was on him, Your Highnesses. I have done my job and with your permission I shall take my leave." She bowed and started walking out of the room when Gakupo held up a hand. "Wait." he whispered hoarsely.

The girl turned and raise an eyebrow, keeping her eyes downcast. "Yes, my Prince?"

"I would-" he whispered softly. Then coughed and shrugged the Queen off. The Queen almost refused but she knew her son's stubborn nature and decided to leave him be but she kept close to him just in case. "I would like to thank you." he said in a stronger voice. "Please, I shall walk with you until we part ways."

The priestess smiled warmly. "Of course, Your Highness."

She waited for him to get his bearings straight and he finally walked over, now a little stronger. "After you." he motioned to the now open door.

Smiling, she walked out and Gakupo followed. They walked for a time until he gripped her shoulder. "What magic was that?" he whispered.

She turned and gave him a bewildered look. "What do you mean, Prince? I don't underst-"

"Don't play games with me." he hissed. "Are you a witch?"

"A witch!" she laughed haughtily then sneered. "I am the prophet of God, as great as Moses and Elijah. What makes you think I am one of _those_?" she spat out.

He narrowed his eyes. "Then what was it that happened in there?"

The priestess gave him a bright smile. An innocent smile. "God gave me a gift to help Him purify the world." she placed a hand on his cheek. "I can influence how you feel." He felt that spark again and he felt such an unimaginable anger. He almost flew her across the hall but he felt another spark and he felt happy. He then proceeded to feel excitement, sorrow, dizziness, drowsiness and many others in passing glimpses until he finally slapped her hand away and groaned in agony. "Stop." he breathed out. "Stop." he whispered again. He keeled over, heaving but nothing came out.

She stooped to his level and whispered in his ear, "See? God has given me power. I'm his apostle, his loyal servant."

Gakupo breathed heavily and the priestess stood and started walking away. "I'm sorry Your Highness I must leave you here and be on my way. Have a good night, sire."

"Name." she stopped and tilted her head.

"What?"

Gakupo struggled to get up. "What's... your name?"

She laughed out loud at that and started on her way. "Miku." she replied. "Miku Hatsune."

The Prince stayed there for a moment in disbelief then hobbled to his room, still sick. He promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

omfg i got the ending!the ending is just so epic i'm tellingyou. like i can't wait to get to the ending to explain everything. but yeahh... i haven't updated in a while but break is coming soon so ima upload as much chapters as i can for everything! enjoy!

Oh and there's a minor character that i made up. his name is levidicus he's not important to the story but he's important because what he does is what kind of pushes the story ahead. Jus a heads up... or maybe he might be a major character... i dont know T_T i'm just winging this so im jus gonna do what comes naturally.

and I know the characters kind of change character a little fast but... T_T I'm trying

disclaimer: I donut own vocaloid.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luka sighed and stared at the ring, constantly twirling it about her fingers. A month. It's been a month since Gakupo gave her that riddle and she hasn't gotten even close to solving it.

She sighed again then dropped the ring. It swayed for a moment and lay still around her neck. She got up from the chair at her desk and took to gazing outside the window instead. _Today's market day.. __Perhaps... if I go to the market..._

Luka scanned the supplies. They weren't fully stocked but it's not like they were running low either. She stared at it and came to a decision.

It seemed she was to go to the market. Perhaps she'd have better luck there.

Gathering her hood, her basket and her money pouch, she stepped outside into the brisk morning air. Luka took a deep breath and smiled. There was something about the fresh air that had her feeling clean and ready.

She started her trek through the woods at a slow pace. There was no hurry. Once in a while she'd hear a bird call echo through the forest and some leaves rustled by the wind. She felt at peace.

Soon, she could hear the boisterous activities of the people who had set up on market day to once again settle into the routine of snagging buyers and selling their products.

Luka walked around the market all day, looking and making small-talk, buying a thing or two but not much.

Luka looked up at the clock that protruded in the middle of the kingdom. You could see it for miles around. _6:00. _The sun was setting, the lamps were being lit and the shadows creeped along the walls and alleys. She shivered. _I should probably be heading home. I haven't stayed out for this long before._

She sighed and as she went to go, she overheard someone say 'prince'. She stopped to listen although it went against her better judgement. It was two males.

"... get caught tonight!" a voice yelled in a hushed tone.

"We won't." another voice hissed.

"How do you know? You can't guarantee anything!"

"I know I can guarantee a place of power and wealth when I succeed."

"'when'? 'When'?! Not if but 'when'? Do you know what the penalty is for even attempting to kill the prince?"

Luka gasped and covered her mouth too late.

Silence.

"Did you hear that?"

"Don't change the subject. I don't want any part in this!"

"I wasn't chang- Oh don't give me that look. Don't get cold feet on me now Kaito."

"Oh shut up Levidicus. I don't want to die. I won't speak of this to anyone but I will have no part in the prince's death."

Luka's back was against the wall and her breath was held as she heard a shuffling of feet.

"Fine. But if you say one word, I'll know."

"Fine."

The voices grew feinter and feinter as they moved deeper into the alley and Luka let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Someone was going to kill the Prince. He had to be warned.

She rushed to the palace as fast as her legs could carry her while trying to seem as if she wasn't in a bit of a rush.

* * *

Gakupo wiped the sweat from his brow. His sword glinted in the moonlight. His breathing was hagard. Last night he'd slept wonderfully for the first time in many nights but it seemed he had trouble doing it now, although it was a bit early in the night.

Not being able to sleep had him restless and he decided to put that energy into perfecting his swordsmanship.

"Your Highness." came a hushed whisper.

He turned to see a guard who looked a bit nervous. "Yes? What seems to be the matter?"

Gakupo observed the guard tightly gripping his spear. "There is a young lady at the front gates. She insists on speaking to you, saying it's of dire consequence. We tried turning her away but she will have none of it."

Gakupo cocked a brow. "What did she need to speak to me about?"

"She won't tell us. She says it's only for your ears alone." the guard replied.

"Hmm." Gakupo looked thoughtful. He really did not want to speak to anyone at the moment but if it's so serious then he might as well see whatever was the matter. "Bring her to my chambers then." the guard nodded and walked away.

Gakupo sighed and sheathed his sword. He walked across the courtyard, his steps echoing eerily. As he neared his room, he stopped to consider who the girl might be. It could very well be that priestess claiming to have urgent news only to rattle him up further. He cursed. He should've asked the guard what the color of her hair might be.

He took a deep breath to steady himself then entered the room. The figure sitting at the table had a hood on and the first thing Gakupo noticed was that the cloak had a familiarity to them. _Strange. _

The girl kept her head down and he noticed her fingers twiddling. He smiled to himself. _Like Luka... _Thinking of her brought a pang to his heart. She still hadn't come to find him. Did she not figure out the answer to the riddle? Or if she did then did she not want to come meet him again? At all? Was he displeasing to her? Did he do something wrong? He shook his head. _I'll think about this later. _

Gakupo walked toward the table and the door opened again. A servant wheeled a cart with his dinner. The smell wafted through the room and he grimaced. _Abalone soup. Again? I must tell mother that seafood helping insomniacs are just another rumor._

The servant took to setting the table.

He sat across from the figure and scrunched his brows together in confusion. _Pink hair?_ The girl looked up and gasped in shock as well. "Ga-"

Gakupo widened his eyes and gave a sharp shake of his head.

"Ga- Ga... Gahh. Th-this food smells so ... delicious. Aha. Hahaha. Ha..." she smiled, unconvinced.

The servant eyed her weirdly but said nothing else. As soon as she left, they both burst into questions.

"Wha-?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"Gakupo?!"

"Luka!"

They both stared at each other and burst out laughing. Luka pulled down her hood. "You're the prince?!" she widened her eyes and rephrased that. "Your highness is the prince?" she asked in a more formal tone.

He groaned. "Don't be formal with me." he said in exasperation. "That's a command."

Luka laughed, blue eyes glinting in humour. "So position of power is prince. That makes a lot of sense actually."

Gakupo chuckled. "What took you so long to get the answer? And here I thought you would never come to the palace."

Luka looked confused for a second. "I didn't get the answer. I had no idea you were the prince."

Gakupo stared back at her with a blank expression. "Then why are you here? Not that I don't mind of course but if you had no idea I was the prince but asked for specifically... what exactly is your business here?"

Luka's face turned serious. "I heard of a plot to kill you."

Gakupo's eyes widened a fraction. "From who?"

Luka blushed. "Well... I overheard it. But i'm not the type to eavesdrop! I just happened to..." she trailed off then cleared her throat. "Well, anyways... I heard names... I think one was Lev... Lev... " Luka scrunched up her face trying to remember.

"Leviticus?" Gakupo calmly took a sip of his tea.

Luka nodded her head with vigor. "Yes! How'd you know?"

Gakupo smirked. "He's an advisor of the king. Young but ambitious. We have never really seen eye to eye on things. I imagine he _would _conduct a plot to assassinate me."

Luka stared at him. "Wait then why are you so calm? He said something about tonight! You could be killed tonight!"

He waved her off and took another sip. "He won't kill me that easily. If I'm ever killed they will search my room and in a drawer is a letter that basically states 'I was assasinated.' If i ever wanted to do suicide I would tear that letter up before I would ever leave this world."

Luka's jaw dropped. "But there was another guy with him! Um. I think his name was... K- K.. Kai... Kaito?"

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "He would never kill me. I don't know why but I know that for a fact."

Luka sighed. _His life is in danger and he passes it off as if we were talking about the weather. _Gakupo peeked over the rim of his cup to find her rubbing her temples. He chuckled and started choking. Which prompted Luka to spend the next 3 minutes putting up with his wheezing and laughing and her pounding his back in panic and irritation.

Gakupo wiped tears from his eyes. "I *cough, cough* I- hahaha. Ahem. I'm so- *cough* sorry." he chuckled.

Luka rolled her eyes, then it landed on the food. "Are you going to eat that?" she asked just as her stomach rumbled.

He slapped his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing but nodded at the food, signaling for her to go ahead and eat.

She kept from rolling her eyes and instead turned her attention to the delicious food awaiting her stomach. She sat and placed a napkin on her lap. As she was about to take a bite, she smelt something.

The spoon stopped an inch from her mouth and she sniffed again. _There's that smell again. _She put the spoon down and started sniffing.

Gakupo look at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

She ignored him and kept sniffing. The strange smell brought her nose to one particular dish. _That smell... It's familiar._ She picked up a piece from the dish and tentatively took a bite and immediately spit it out. "Poison."

Gakupo rushed to her side as she tried to spit out everything in her mouth. "What's wrong?!" he asked, alarmed.

"P-poison." she wiped her mouth. "Toldya."

He blinked. "How did you know that was poison?"

Luka turned to him and laughed. "The smell. I'm quite the doctor and ever since I was little, my teacher would always drill every detail of herbs she could into my mind." she smiled wistfully.

Gakupo stared at her amazed. "You're a doctor?"

She laughed. "Not quite. I make medicine for the sick and wounded. But I suppose you could say I'm something close to that."

Gakupo shook his head again. "That's... wonderful."

She blushed at that and turned away. "It's... late. You should be more careful with your life."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes doctor."

Luka eyes him. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Gakupo looked away, a very slight blush tinging his cheeks. "I'm supposed to be..."

"Buutt...?"

He looked towards her. "I can't.. I'm an... insomniac." he forced out, shamed.

Luka smiled and shook her head. "I can help with that. There's a remedy my mother used to make to lull me to sleep. It would never fail to work."

Gakupo looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

Luka walked toward the bed and patted the seat beside her. "Come, lie down."

He looked at her cautiously but stepped toward the bed and lay down. She lifted his head onto her lap and started humming, taking out the tie in his hair and smoothing it out. Gakupo relaxed almost instantaneously and he could feel himself getting drowsy fairly quickly. "That melody is beautiful..." he trailed off.

Luka smiled and stopped her humming. Gakupo lazily opened one eye. "My mother used to sing it to me." she took up humming again and Gakupo sighed and instinctively snuggled into her. _Her smell... _he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Luka heard the slight snore emanating from him and she gently lay his head on a pillow and tucked him in. She stared at him in admiration for a moment. _He looks so beautiful..._ she shook her head and walked out of the room, down the stairs, winding around various halls and out the castle through the front gate and away.

_I'm glad I found him again._

* * *

A/N: ... I finished...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miku leisurely took her time getting to the throne room. The king had summoned her to come as soon as possible. _I wonder what reward the king shall give me for manipulating their precious little prince._

She giggled. It ought to have been something good. Her shoes clicked softly against the rug as she neared the doors to the throne room. It opened and she stepped into the spacious dome. Across the room sat the king on his throne and right next to him, the queen in all her glory. She walked up to them, stopping just in front of them and gracing them with a sweeping bow.

"Your Highness." she said. And she nodded to the queen in acknowledgement. "Your majesty."

The Queen nodded back and the King grunted. "Priestess." he said in his gruff voice. "You have done us a great service."

Miku smiled pleasantly. "It was only my duty. How could I have refused?"

The King nodded. "Whatever you've done seems to have worked. For the past month or so, the servants have reported that he's been sleeping soundly. We must reward you. Tell us priestess, is there anything you desire?"

Miku scrunched her brows together. _Last month? What I did should've only been for a couple weeks at most... So why is it he slept so much longer than that? _She looked toward the King and bowed her head, hiding her smile.

"I'm only a priestess. I have done my duty and that is enough for me."

The Queen shook her head and gave a tiny smile. "Humble child. If you won't take a gift from us then we will give you one."

Miku raised her head in question.

The King laughed. "Please tell us you'll take it."

* * *

Gakupo rushed down the winding halls to the throne room. His father, the King, had summoned him no doubt to see if the strange priestess's remedy had worked.

Gakupo smiled softly. It'd be hard to tell when someone comes into your room every night just to cradle you to sleep. For the past month or so, Luka had been visiting him at night to make small talk and eventually him him to sleep. He had to admit, it was by far the most relaxing and efficient way to fall asleep.

The doors opened before him and he entered. The first thing he noticed was that the room was empty. He walked up to his mother and gave her a peck on the cheek. He bowed to the king then stood back down off the raised platform.

The King smiled, his eyes glinting. _Oh dear what is Father up to_ now.

"Son, have you found a suitable bride to your liking just yet?"

The prince just sighed. "No father. Not yet."

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Your birthday is coming up. That was the deal remember? We would not force a bride on you and you'd be free to find your own until the year before your coronation ceremony."

Gakupo shook his head in frustration. "Yes I know mother. I still have a week left. Give me until then."

The King huffed. "We've found the suitable bride for you. I think she'll make the perfect match."

Gakupo ground his teeth together. "There's no need. I'm close to finding her. I just need a little time."

The Queen waved that away. "Oh nonsense. At least meet the girl. I'm sure you'll like her."

The Prince rolled his eyes. There would just be no way around this. His mother would be one of the most stubborn people you could meet. "Alright then." He resigned. "Where is she?"

The King cleared his throat. "Bring her out."

Kaito poked his head in and pushed the door open. On his arm was a woman. She wore a baby blue dress with much frills and a bit of grace. It complimented her hair and eyes.

As she neared Gakupo's eyes widened and he took a step back in surprise. "_Her?_" he asked in disbelief. "Why?"

The King lifted his chin. "She may not have a family but she's a priestess graced with the power's of God and that of itself is plenty. She may not be rich but we have plenty gold already no?"

"And just look at how beautiful she looks." The Queen cooed. "She will look good on your arm."

Gakupo clenched his fist. "But she-"

"Saved your life. She's shown her power and loyalty. No questions asked. If you don't find a suitable bride in a week she will be yours understood?" The king gave him a stern look.

Gakupo stared back but nodded. He stiffly walked back toward the doors and as he passed he heard Miku chuckle. Gakupo sucked in a breath and continued out the door.

The Queen shook her head. "Just what am I gonna do with that boy?" She sighed then smiled gently at the priestess. "I'm sorry child. I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon enough."

Miku grinned. "It's quite alright your majesty." Kaito looked at her through the corner of his eye. She turned her head slightly to meet his gaze. "We'll talk later." She muttered so softly that he barely caught it. He only gave the slightest of nods.

* * *

Luka hummed happily as she went around helping patients. Everyone noticed this and asked her what could be making her so giddy but she just laughed and smiled and brushed it off. "Oh just a silly old thought." she'd say.

As the day wore on she soon found herself eager for the night to come. For the sun to set and for the tall clock tower to ring 9 peals as she normally did.

When the clock tower rang, Luka eagerly gathered things and just as she made to grab the door knob, a knock rang twice. Curious, she set her hood down and opened the door wide to see a blue haired woman smiling at her. "Are you Megurine Luka?" She asked.

Luka tilted we head in confusion. "Yes. Who are you?"

The woman smiled "Miku. My name is Hatsune Miku. I'm a priestess from the city..." She trailed off. "And the Prince's wife-to-be."

Luka visibly stiffened but offered a smile. "Please come in. Here I am not offering you a seat in my house. Keeping a guest waiting! Where are my manners?" She moved to the side and ushered Miku in.

Miku took a distasteful look around but quickly hid it with a smile. She took a seat and Luka asked her if she'd like some tea. Miku shook her head. "No thank you. I won't be here long." Luka nodded and took a seat across from her.

"Gakupo never mentioned that he was to be married."

"Gakupo? You know the Prince's name?" Luka gasped and Miku chuckled lightly. "It seems he trusts you more than me."

Luka bit her lip. "I'm sorry to ask but is there a reason why you are here?"

Miku seemed to want to say something but then thought better of it and offered a smile. "Oh ill make it quick. You seem to have somewhere to be." she paused and leaned in close. "Are you a witch?"

Luka's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh- No!" she looked around at the snoring patients and said her answer again a bit more quietly. "No. Whatever brought you to that conclusion?"

Miku casually shrugged. "You seem to have a great interest in medicine. You're widely renowned for your skill in medicine... It almost seems a bit too good to be true. Don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow and Luka sputtered.

"It is _not _due to witchcraft I can assure you priestess." Luka shook her head. Miku stood up and walked around to Luka, rubbing her shoulders as if in comfort.

"Do should know what my job is as a priestess of this kingdom?" she asked. Luka shook her head. "It's to make it perfect." Her hands slowly started trailing her way up to cradle her face. "Perfection you see is something that only I can achieve with the power The Lord has graced me with." Luka felt a tingle of electricity and she felt empty. No emotion at all and it scared her to think that the person who is causing this was standing mere inches away from her. "Once I become Queen see, I will do whatever I can to carry out the will of God." She dropped her hands tone made to walk to the door.

She opened it and turned back to smile at Luka once more. "Well this was a lovely chat dear Luka. I hope it's been very enlightening."

"Gakupo."

Miku turned. "What?"

Luka stood and fixed her with a stare. "What's going to happen to Gakupo?"

Miku gave a hearty laugh. "Oh he's just a pawn. A necessity to make the world a perfect place." She rolled her eyes at Miku's face. "Oh he won't get hurt. You won't have to worry about that."

"That doesn't make it right!"

Miku ignored her and walked out to the carriage. She stepped in and was met with Kaito's stare. She took her seat and sighed. "What?"

"You know." he pinned her with a knowing look.

"I don't."

"Miku, you're not the prophet o-"

Miku gave him a sharp glare. "Don't."

Kaito shook his head. "Are you going to deny what you were born as? Your childhood. Your family. Your friends. What would your moth-"

"My mother!" Miku scoffed. "My mother. My father. Everyone. They had it coming. They deserved to burn in that rotting village for their sins. I'm different."

"What makes you different?" Kaito asked after a moment of silence. The carriage hit a bump and it jostled but Miku didn't take any notice.

"Because I'm alive." she whispered.

"That doesn't mean God saved you!" Kaito yelled in exasperation.

Miku stared out the window. "I'm not one of them." she replied, almost chanting it.

"... What about me?" Kaito breathed.

Miku turned toward him. "What _about _you?"

He looked across the carriage at her shadowed eyes, his eyes full of hurt almost pleading with her. "Do you deny me as well?" He could see her jaw clenching and working, one of the things he observed long ago that meant she was at a loss of words. "We grew up together. I may have been human but I accepted you for what you were. I am part of your childhood. I'm part of your past. If you deny your past then do you deny me as well?"

Miku felt something wet slide down her cheek and for a moment she thought that there was a leak in the carriage that let in the rain that so suddenly came but she realized it was her own tear. She wiped it away in shock and more started to fall. She felt somebody wrap arms around her and she sobbed into Kaito's chest.

A memory came out of nowhere, unbidden into her mind.

**Flashback:**

**"Kaitoo-nii! Hurry up! We'll be late!" Miku giggled. Her hair came up to just below her shoulders and it was down, swaying in the wind. Kaito was up in the tree, admiring her beauty.**

**"I will... if you come here. I have to give you something." Miku looked up at him with curiosity. She inched closer to the tree and under the branch he was under. She was wary - he wasn't called the prankster for nothing.**

**He jumped down with ease and beamed. Miku's eyes widened and she started running toward the village, laughing as Kaito took chase.**

**"EEP!" Kaito got her and he pinned her onto the floor. "Kaito-nii..." she pouted.**

**Kaito laughed and tucked something into her hair. Miku's eyes widened and she summoned a mirror into the palm of her hand and looked into it. It was a flower. A yellow dandelion. The mirror disappeared and she blushed.**

**"You look pretty." he smiled gently. Miku tentatively touched the flower tucked behind her ear.**

**"Thank you." she whispered.**

**He gave her a peck on the forehead and helped her up. "Let's go. Or else we'll be late for dinner."**

**"And whose fault would that be Mr. Come-here-I-will-chase-you-down-and-give-you-a-flo wer-and-make-us-both-late-for-dinner." she muttered and Kaito laughed.**

**They walked across the meadow and up the hill. Smoke billowed from where the village should be. Her eyes widened. "Kaito-nii. What is that?" They heard shouts and screams.**

**Kaito gripped her hand. "I'm not sure... Maybe a celebration...?" he asked uncertainly.**

**They both trudge up the hill and when they made it to the top, they were speechless. Before them lay a scene of death, crosses everywhere with charred remains tied to them, still burning. The whole village was on fire and there, at the village gates were many soldiers and a man on a horse. The man was dressed all in white and he kept shouting and shouting as the soldiers were frantic to finish his orders.**

**"I am the priest! The apostle of God! He gives me His will and I relay His message to the world! Burn the witches! BURN EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! THEY ARE EVIL AND FULL OF SIN! THEY DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! WITCHES ARE SATAN'S SPAWNS! ... kill them."**

**Miku and Kaito stared in shock. Miku's eyes started tearing up. "W- we're evil?"**

**Kaito snapped his head to the 5-year-old. He led her back into the meadow and took her face in his hands. "No. You are not evil. _Never _listen to them understand Miku?"**

**Miku gave him a blank stare. "i'm not evil..." she whispered.**

**"I'm not evil."**

Miku gripped his shirt. He was always there. Kaito had always been there for her. Even now, he held her with a soothing hand.

"You know why don't you?" she hiccuped.

Kaito remained silent.

"If I don't do this. If the world isn't perfect then I will be forced to acknowledge what I am. And I can't do that or I'll surely go crazy. I don't know what it is Kaito. I don't know what it is but i have an urge... I'm compelled... _I must_ follow through with this. And those two can never be together." she nuzzled into his chest and Kaito just sighed. "You understand right?" she looked up. "Right Kaito? You've always understood. So you can understand this at least... right?"

"When I said you weren't evil, I meant the fact that you're a wit-"

"I'm not a witch." she hissed.

"Doesn't change what you are on the inside." Kaito gripped her shoulders and pulled her back, looking into her eyes.

Miku looked back and Kaito felt a sizzle of electricity before he felt drowsy and fell asleep.

She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

"Yes. Yes it does."

* * *

Luka slumped back into the chair. She had to warn Gakupo, before the priestess got to him. _I must hurry. _She gathered her hood and hurried out the door and on toward the city._  
_

_I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

A/N: kay so that was suuuuuper long. ._." and i also wanted to tell my version of miku. In my perspective, i don't think miku is bad, she's just living in her own world where she sees everything as imperfect and as something that needs to be corrected. Her childhood background thingy is something i made up xP and i put something to do with the bible so if anybody's offended then sorry x) i'm a little messed up in the head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gakupo lay on his bed and sighed in frustration. The deadline ... the deadline to find the bride - his bride - was tomorrow. Thank god he hadn't had any contact with the priestess since the day that his father had the ridiculous notion to wed them together. His thoughts turned to Luka. _Maybe... just maybe she could be... my... maybe she could be mine. _His eyes softened at that. "Mine..." he tested the word out and found that he liked it. "Luka... is mine."

He chuckled. He didn't care if his parents didn't approve of his choice. He wasn't sure if he loved her or if maybe this is going too fast. He wasn't even sure if she returned his feelings at all, but he definitely knew he just wouldn't be able to live without her. She was beautiful, funny, made him feel relaxed and comfortable and made him forget that he was a prince and she was a peasant. That they were complete worlds apart, completely different.

But it just wouldn't do to stay as friends. He'd ask tonight. He nodded at his decision. He would ask her to be his bride tonight and the priestess (he could only refer to her as the priestess due to the fact that calling her Miku made him feel as if they were close) and he wont be wed.

Gakupo got up to sit in a chair across the room. Luka should be coming shortly. The nine peals were heard from the clock just moments before. A knock sounded and he grinned. "Come in." he yelled to the door.

The door opened and in walked a hooded figure... just not the hooded figure he would have wished it to be. He stood ram-rod straight and nodded his head to her, obviously displeased. "Priestess." he said curtly "I was not expecting your company."

Miku tossed her hood back and smiled. "Is there someone you are expecting?"

Gakupo gave a mere shrug. "No one for you to be concerned with. Why are you here?" She moved to stand in front of him but he took a step back with a hand up to stop her. "I'd rather you not come near me. Or touch me. Ever."

Miku raised an eyebrow. "If we are to be wed the-"

"We won't be wed."

Miku chuckled, staying where she is. "Are you sure about that? I can be very persuasive."

Gakupo gave a sharp shake of his head. "Why are you here? State your business and when all is said and done you may leave."

Miku sighed and dropped to the chair. "Alright then. What is your business with Megurine Luka?"

Gakupo gave her a wary glance. "Just that. My business."

Miku gave him a hard stare and he stared back with just as much spite. "You know who she is, don't you?"

He scrunched his brows together. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, lazily drawing random shapes on the tablecloth. "I don't know of a more delicate way to put this but..." she reached into her sleeve and slowly pulled out a rolled parchment paper. It seemed worn out and old. She stared at it for a moment tossed it to him. He caught it easily.

"What is this?" he asked confused.

"Luka is a witch." she stated emotionless.

Gakupo froze. His first reaction was outrage. "Priestess. You may leave."

Miku shook her head in determination. "No. You _will _believe me."

He hand was crushing the paper in his hand and he was pointing to the door, glaring daggers at her. "Leave." he commanded in a dark voice.

"Unroll the paper." Miku glared back with equal fervor.

He nearly ripped it open in his haste and his hands started to shake. On it, in big bold letter were the words **WANTED ALIVE: Criminal must be punished for the use of witchcraft.**

Beneath the heading was a blurry picture of _her_. Of his Luka. It was only a side profile of her face, but he had memorized every inch of it. This was her.

Gakupo threw the paper in the corner. "You're tricking me somehow. Explain this priestess. How did you use your 'holy power' to create this?" He stalked up to her, fury hidden in his eyes. "You will be executed for treason. Treason against me and someone precious to me as well."

Miku stood abruptly and slammed her fist on the table. "You will do to keep your temper, Prince." she hissed. "She is a witch. She has to be burned at the stake immediately for the good of the kingdom."

"She's a doctor. This is absurd, she heals people. She's made of good." he argued.

"Yes, she heals with her black magic. Don't tell me you actually believe her lies." she rolled her eyes. "Only God may heal who he wishes to heal. His creations don't have any right to meddle with what God means to do himself."

Gakupo scoffed. "Oh Priestess. Perhaps you're the witch are you not?"

"I am _not_ one of _them_." she replied. "I've tracked her down for how many years and you will deny me this one conquest. I am the priestess of God. _The Lord._ He has given me this quest and I shall fulfill it." She poked at his chest. "Now why are _you_ defending _her_? It's a high crime to befriend a witch."

Now he tried defending himself. "I am not defending her. I didn't know she was a witch!"

"So you believe she is a witch."

"What? N- no. She-"

"She?"

"I-"

"You what?"

Gakupo became flustered and slumped in the chair. "I- She's... She doesn't look like a witch, though. She's so beautiful. She's so kind."

Miku stomped the flare of jealousy. "She kept all of her magic out of sight. How else could you explain how you feel?" she offered a smile. "She must be caught immediately."

He glared warily at her. "How do I know you're not making this up? You seem to have too much to gain with Luka out of the picture."He lifted his chin and looked directly into her eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Miku stood and walked to the door, stopping as soon as it opened for her. "You don't." she shrugged. "But are you willing to risk your kingdom for a girl you just barely met not so long ago?" She turned. "Think about that. How was it that she got you to care for her, to feel this way about her so quickly?" Miku shrugged once again and donned her hood, exiting and leaving the prince to his own devices.

Kaito waited just outside the door. He leaned against a wall with eyes closed. Miku walked past. "I'm going to the church. Make sure things go as planned." Kaito opened one eye and sighed when she left. _Miku, why are you trying so hard...?_

Meanwhile, Luka had just made it to the front gates. She showed the guards the ring and rushed inside till she came to Gakupo's room. _Please be safe please be safe please be safe. _she chanted. She opened the door and saw him slumped, leaning on the bed. His sword was in one hand, his bangs covering his face. He was silent.

She almost cried in relief and rushed to him, tossing her hood over the back of a chair. She brushed the bangs away and noticed that he was crying with a blank look on his face. Luka started shaking him gently. "Gakupo... Gakupo!"

"Hm?" his eyes came into focus and landed on her face. _Is she really a witch?_ He studied her silently. _This beautiful woman... deceived me...?_ He shook his head and smiled tiredly. "Luka."_  
_

Luka grinned. "Had me scared there. What happened?" her smile dropped into a concerned one. _She looks so sincere. Why would I believe that... priestess over Luka? My Luka..._ "Why are you crying?"

He chuckled. "I've just been given something to... think about."

She wiped his tears away, leaning her head on his forehead. "Like what?"

"Can you swim?" he asked out of the blue. _If she's a witch then she'll know how to swim. Say no. Prove me wrong. Prove the priestess wrong. Say no._

Luka looked taken aback and burst out in laughter. "Yes. When I was younger, I almost drowned when I went after my shoe in the river. My father taught me how to swim." she beamed with pride.

Gakupo ground his teeth together. _She could be saying the truth._ He looked tormented and Luka felt the need to comfort him. "What's wrong Gakupo?" she asked again. "What can I do to help you?"

He paused. _What if she is a witch though.. What if she's lying. _He looked up at her concerned face, kind and soft. _This could be a front... I'll test her again. There is no possible way that it could be a coincidence if she doesn't pass. Witches are scared of fire.. Maybe I'll... _"Come Luka."

Gakupo stood up, still holding his sword in one hand and in the other he held her hand. He led the curious but compliant Luka out of the room through the winding hallways to the dungeon. He let go of her hand and lifted a torch, holding it to her face. She yelped and backed away. His eyes grew wide.

She laughed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "When I was younger, my mother died in a fire. I barely made it out alive." she smiled, bittersweet. "I have the scars on my back. Two lines along my shoulder blades."

He studied her and brought the fire closer to her once again only to have her grip her skirts tightly and back away. She chuckled nervously. "Gakupo what's wrong?"

Gakupo dropped the torch and pulled her in for a hug. Luka could feel tears running down his cheek onto her neck. His whole body shook with grief and he sobbed into her shoulder. Luka felt his free hand travel up her back and grasp a fistful of hair. The other hand that clenched the sword went from her waist to her neck.

Luka's eyes widened. "G-gakupo...?" she asked, turning her head to read his expression.

"I don't believe you." he whispered and with a quick slice, her hair had been cut off. He pushed her shocked self into a cell and immediately locked it. It took her a second to comprehend what had just happened.

"Gakupo... Wh-what? What is this? Why are you doing this? Wh- I'm scared." she started hyperventilating. "What's going on?"

He stared through the bars, heartbreak clear on his face but he took a deep breath and masked his face with a stone cold expression. "Megurine Luka." he yelled in an authoritative voice. She whimpered, curling on her side into a ball. "You are sentenced to be burned at the stake at dawn tomorrow." he glared at her. "On account for being a witch and practicing witchcraft on unsuspecting citizens, taking advantage of their sicknesses to do as you wish with your magic." Luka's lips trembled.

"I'm not a witch, Gakupo." she whispered. "Did you talk to the priestess? She threatened me. She... Please believe me, I'm not a witch."

He turned to leave.

She got to her knees and held the bars. "Please!" she pleaded. "Everything I do, I do for the greater good. I have done nothing deserving of this. Never in my entire life." she started shaking. "She can do things. She's manipulating you! She wants to rule the world, she told me so, using you as a-"

"Enough!" he held his head, sword clattering to the ground. "Enough." he breathed. "You cast a spell. You made me think that you.. cared for me."

"I love you!" Luka blurted out, tears streaming down her face. "I love you Gakupo. I care for you yes. But I love you now. I love you."

He shook his head. "I thought I loved you too." He snatched his sword and made to leave. As he did, she barely heard what he said before he left her in the dark.

"It was all a lie."

* * *

A/N: I have no idea if that was good or not but inspiration came to me and it just turned out like this ^-^" hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Miku stepped out of the carriage and took a deep breath of the crisp early morning air. _Soon..._ She walked on toward the church, entering, walking straight down the aisle until she came to a cross. Behind it was the stained glass painting of Virgin Mary with Jesus in her arms. She knelt and bowed her head.

For a moment she remained silent... then, "Hey."

Her voice echoed in the empty church.

"I'm doing the right thing." it came out as a sentence.

More silence.

"Hey... answer me." she raised her head to the wooden symbol.

"I've never had a peaceful life... because of what I am." she glared. "Because of what you made me." she chuckled. "You made me into a w-" she bit her lip. "Y-" she shook her head, not knowing what to say. "You... A lot of people died for you - they still do - and you do nothing. Everyone that I've loved when I was young have died because of you. I know this. But I do what I do for you. Why?" she now sounded confused. The screaming of all who died ringing in her head. "Ever since that day, I have wanted to make the world perfect and peaceful..." she laughed, sounding crazed. "But ever since Ive met those two, I've had this need to drive them apart. Why?" she nearly screamed. "Why do I want her dead? Why do I want her miserable? Why am I jealous? Why do I want him to-"

The doors opened with a loud thud. "Priestess!"

Miku paused and took a moment to compose herself. "What?"

It sounded like a guard. "We are bringing the witch to the town square. We've just finished erecting the cross. Once she's tied to it, it'll be ready to burn."

Miku sighed and nodded. "You may go now." The guard exited and she looked up at the cross once more, a thoughtful expression remaining on her face. "It's how it must be." she sighed.

Miku stood and turned her back to the cross. "This is all on your hands you know..." she walked on, stopping at the exit. "You have no idea how bloodied your name is because of all the lives everyone has taken 'in the name of God'."

When she stepped out onto the street, the sky was an ashen gray, signaling the coming of the sun. Everyone was awake. The gossip flowed around in the air, reaching her ears.

"She's a witch!"

"Kind Luka?"

"Impossible."

"Must be a mistake."

"...always knew..."

"How...?"

"...burned at the stake..."

"...dawn comes."

"...must go to see this."

Miku smiled. "Once she dies... once she dies..." she took a deep breath and walked through the busy streets full of people who were awake, waiting for the guards to bring the witch out to the square.

* * *

Gakupo opened his eyes, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He was clutching something and for a moment, he seemed confused as to what that might be. The smell of Luka reached his nose and his hand tightened around her hair. That's what he was holding. That's what he cried himself to sleep to last night.

It might seem odd that he fell asleep to the smell of hair but he had desperately wished that what had transpired last night was a dream. He closed his eyes, letting the smell of Luka drift to his nose and he imagined that she was there, with him, smoothing out his hair, humming him to sleep, just reassuring him that everything was alright and that everything was in his head. He imagined love. He imagined comfort.

He was broken out of his reverie when the doors to his chambers burst open and a guard walked in, head bowed. "It's almost dawn, your Highness. We are about to bring the witch out. Would you like to be present during the execution?"

Gakupo flinched. _Execution...Luka's execution..._ He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken up. "... Now?"

The guard nodded sharply but said no more.

He sighed. It hurt. His heart hurt, so broken it was. Because of Lu- _No..._ he shook his head. _Because of the witch. It'll heal in no time. A witch's spell can't last much longer._ He smiled, hardening his resolve. "I'll be there."

The guard acknowledged the message and left.

Gakupo sat in bed for a moment longer, then walked out toward the balcony, carrying the hair with him. He looked over the ledge and hesitantly tossed the beautiful pink hair out. _This heartbreak is temporary. For now, I will just patiently wait out the spell. The witch can't have been that strong._

He stayed for a moment, breathing in the fresh morning air then walked back inside. He rang for the servants and waited. He had an execution to get to.

* * *

Luka stayed huddled in a corner thinking for the past five hours of what had transpired. _Me? A witch? _She shook her head, tears threatening to spill over. _Gakupo thinks I'm a witch... because of her._ She choked back a sob. _What will happen to me now?_ She buried her head in her knees, her hair tickling her cheeks reminding her just how short he had cut it.

_Mother... Father... why did you have to leave me here..._ Luka bit her lip hard, keeping back the tears. _God... Do you keep me like this? When I've done nothing but good in life how could you... leave me here... let me walk into this trap? How could you let me be accused of being a witch?_

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming her way. She backed further into her corner, scared of the coming doom she felt was coming. _Father, Oh Lord please. If I've done something, anything in my past life or in this one, I beg of you to forgive me for it._ Tears pricked at her eyes once more at how wronged she felt. How frustrated. _Please, help me... Someone... help me._

Luka looked up as the first of the many soldiers poured into the dungeon to escort her to the town square. "Gakupo..." she whimpered out softly._  
_

The guards opened her cell door with a clang and two of them came in, roughly picking her up by the arms and shoving her out. They clamped dirty cuffs on both her wrists and ankles and the walked her out of the castle, through the front gates and into the town square where she was met with a mob, some angry, some curious, others out of sheer curiosity but none willing to help.

As they got closer, Luka could see in the middle, the beautiful fountain had been replaced with a makeshift cross hung high. Many sticks were bundled beneath it and she started unconsciously backing away with each step they took. The guards just pushed her forward.

"I- I wish to speak to the prince!" she cried out desperately. "WAIT! THE PRINCE! CALL FOR THE PRINCE!" she shrieked.

They ignored her and as much as she struggled, she couldn't stop the soldiers from strapping her hands and feet with rope that irritated her skin on contact. "Please..." she whispered, hoping someone in the silent crowd would heed her. No one did.

"Witch..." that one word rang out from a hidden person.

"Repent." another joined in.

"Devil worshipper!" a woman yelled out much louder.

This time more and more people shouted more and more insults.

"Take your spells and leave!"

"Witches should die!"

"Burn at the stake!"

"BURN!"

"BURN!"

"BURN!"

The crowd started chanting and her head stayed bowed, still hanging onto the hope that if Gakupo were to come, he would see how wronged she had been and set her free.

The people started to quiet and she lifted her head wearily to see why. There on a raised platform stood Miku, a barely there smile on her face looking triumphant. A malicious gleam sparkled in her eye. She held a bible in one hand and although she wore a hood you could see her face clearly.

Luka looked from her to Gakupo whose face was set in stone. His face expressed determination and a little bit of something else. Something he was trying desperately to hide and it took her a moment to realize what that emotion was.

_Hurt._

She bit her lip. "Highness!" she yelled out, mindful of all the people watching, using his title instead of his real name to catch his attention. "Please, you should know of everyone else that I _I _would have nothing to do with witchcraft. I have been good and pious my entire life, completely devoting myself to what I believed was right in God's eyes."

"Blasphemy!" Miku shouted. "She lies." she hissed. "A witch will do anything to survive, even use the holy name of God!" Everyone gasped and glared at Luka, stranded on the cross.

"I don't lie! I have ne-"

"Megurine Luka!" she yelled in an authoritative voice. "For the crimes of trying to seduce the Prince to your selfish advantages and for practicing your spells and witchcraft on unsuspecting, ill citizens, you are hereby sentenced to burn at the stake now at this moment. You will be left with no fair trial to defend yourself for you have not been fair to those who you worked with."

Luka's eyes became frantic. She searched out a familiar face in the crowd. "MATTHEW!" she cried out in relief at the boy who she had become quite close with. The sweet boy who called her an angel. "Please... you know tha-"

"Witch!" he hissed out venomously.

Luka could feel herself falling into hysterics but she tried to keep a calm expression, knowing that a full blown panic attack would _not _help her situation in the slightest. She sought out Gakupo again and looked straight into his eyes. "Do you really think that what we felt for each other was a lie? To think that you would stoop so low as to accuse me of being a w-" she broke at that. "A witch..." the crowd hushed. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore and a tear travelled down her cheek to her chin and dropped. She leaned her head back. "I thought that we would be happy together..." she whispered and Gakupo had to strain to hear her. "I thought you loved me... and you honestly thought that a spell could achieve what we feel."_  
_

"Enough!" she pointed to Luka and flicked her eyes to Gakupo. His face became hesitant. "Don't let the words of a witch sway you, your highness." she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Gakupo felt torn. He had never felt this way about anybody before. "Luka." he cried out weakly. The crowd payed no notice.

Miku grasped his elbow. "She has to die for the greater good." _She has to die for me to feel any peace at all._ she laughed inwardly. Gakupo didn't say anything, still looking indecisive. "Do you want to give the order or me?"

Gakupo closed his eyes in defeat, readying himself, mentally preparing. "Guards!" he yelled out deeply.

Luka looked hopeful for a moment. She thought he would give the order to set her free.

"Burn her."

Luka almost stopped breathing. A blank expression took place on her face and she closed her eyes. Wave after wave of tears started pouring down her face. She could hear someone come close, then heard them tossing something beneath her.

She heard more. She heard the crackling of the fire as it fed on the wood. She felt the heat tickling her uncomfortably. _He didn't believe me. _She almost laughed despite herself. _No one saved me. Not even God... How cruel. How cruel the world really is. And it took me this long to see... But_ _It's okay... There's a bright side of this at least. Mother... Father... I'm coming... I'm coming home._

The heat increased but it didn't bother her. It didn't even seem to scald her.

Gakupo saw every emotion flit across her face... she didn't seem to know which one to settle with but he knew what she felt from her expression. It was acceptance. He moved to run and put the fire out as it licked up the cross and engulfed the bottom half of her body but a hand stopped him. He looked back with panic clear in his eyes. Miku gave a shake of her head. "This land... _must_ be rid of evil" she pointed to Luka who didn't even scream or grimace in pain. "starting with _her_."

Gakupo could feel tears forming as he watched Luka being consumed by the flames, her face masked with the bright colors of the fire.

Luka breathed in calmly. She kept waiting for the pain to come but it never did. The thing she did feel, oddly enough, was a slight tickled that grew into a tingle on her back along the scars she received from when she was but a child. _Strange..._

She felt something from the tingles... something _growing_... It kept growing and growing until it finally stopped. Whatever it was, it was big and Luka could feel it as if it were a regular muscle like an arm or a leg. She gave a curious and experimental stretch. It shuddered.

Everyone grew silent.

Gakupo's jaw dropped slightly at the sight before him. He vaguely registered Miku limply dropping her hand from his arm. _Black..._ He stared in awe at her. _Black..._ "Wings." he breathed.

It was black indeed. It was sleek and soft and had a span to shadow nearly everyone in front of her. It was beautiful, it was otherworldly. It was divine.

It started beating rhythmically. _thump thump thump_.. It started moving. The fire went out and the wind swept through the crowd, reaching the prince and the priestess beside him.

Everyone started backing away in fear, sensing something terribly wrong. The ropes that bound her snapped off and someone screamed. That triggered the chaos.

Everyone cried out in terror, trampling others who had fallen to get away. Gakupo leaped off the platform, ignoring the protests of Miku, his only thought solely on the woman whose face was shadowed by the rising sun behind her. "Luka!" he yelled above the pandemonium.

Luka lifted her head, heartbreak clear on her face. "You-" she whispered hoarsely not knowing what to say.

She shook her head and the beating grew stronger and faster.

"Wait! Luka!" he reached for her. _Almost there._ "I'm sorry wait!"

Luka could not help but feel something sting at her heart, like a scorpion had just injected its needle into her chest. "You betrayed me. I thought you loved me."

Gakupo shook his head frantically and he put more power into his steps. "I _do _love you! I was just being hesitant. I had no thought that... let's just talk. Please! It can go back to how it was before!"

"It can't go back to how it used to be..." she shook her head once again. "Not after..." she laughed bitterly. "I loved you."

And just as Gakupo reached Luka, she shot up into the air, disappearing into the sky.

He let out an anguished scream, reaching toward the sky as if he could somehow grab her and bring her back.

Gakupo sobbed. _I... _he fell to his knees and looked to the sky. A single feather floated its way down and he reached for it, his fingers brushing the material before it landed gently into his palm. He grasped it and held it close like it were a lifeline. "Luka..." he whispered, bowing his head until his forehead met the cold cobblestone. The sun rose over the mountains that surrounded the kingdom on the east side. Its warm colors, for once, couldn't chase away the chill he felt throughout his whole body. "Luka..." he cried heartbrokenly. "Come back."

* * *

A/N: kay so I don't know if you want me to **continue** because I have an ending in mind if that's the case. The ending has nothing to do with the song but it kinda came to me and I thought it'd be pretty bad ass but I didn't know if you guys would want to so i kinda ended the chapter her. That and it was getting to be long. It was also kind of a cliff hanger so I was wondering if any of you wanted me to continue this to a version of my own fanfic.

Haha as for that one review. I'm not sure which one it was but someone said I should put lemon but I felt that having a lemon in here would be a little off because I didn't know how to transition it smoothly into one so if I'm gonna continue then I will probably fix in a lemon at the end. x) that's all. Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luka didn't know what possessed her to shoot straight up toward the sky, even now still going straight up. Something was just inexplicably tugging her there. Like a string was tied to her and she felt she had no choice but to follow. She looked down, a tear falling. Gakupo... she thought brokenly.

The sky around her turned from gray, to dark blue, to black. Just black. She felt she wasn't even on Earth anymore but somewhere in a different dimension. And still she kept going until she came upon a wall. A wall that stretched infinitely on both sides with a rusty black gate in the middle. A hooded person sat beside it, hunched and leaning on a staff.

She drew closer and the figure lifted its head. Luka almost stopped flying. It was not even human. It was dead.

The skull tilted its head, its eyes boring into her. She stopped in front of the gate.

"My name..." it clacked out. "Is St. Peter."

Luka could not hide her shock.

It chuckled in a wheezy voice. "Are you in The Book?"

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"The Book." he asked impatiently. "If you're not in The Book, you can't pass."

"But I don't know what you're talking about. What book?"

St. Peter sighed. "This book." he conjured up a thick leather binded book. It seemed so old and torn that it looked as if it were going to fall apart at any moment but despite this, he opened it with ease. "This book is Death. It is Life. It is Hell. It is Heaven. It can determine your fate in the afterlife but you must be in The Book." he looked at her again.

"What if I'm not in the book?" she asked nervously.

He chuckled wearily. "Pray you never find out. Now name?"

"M-Megurine Luka." she stuttered out in shock.

He hummed and leafed through the many pages, stopping at one in particular and using his forefinger, he scrolled the names along the page, stopping at one. His finger went from her name across the page to where a few words were written but in a different language she hadn't seen before.

"Oh. Special person." he said simply. "Better hurry on in then, God is waiting."

"G-God?" the ancient gate swung open without a sound and she was pushed by an invisible force through. "W-Wait! What do you mean?" she cried but looking back, there was no one or nothing in sight.

Just ahead, was a light, a bright one and she shielded her eyes. She kept flying toward it and burst through the portal. A cheer erupted around her and she set her hand down. Her jaw dropped.

Luka took in her surroundings. White. Everything was white with a spot of color here and there. It looked to be an endless city. There were millions of people spread around her and they were all cheering. Why? She had yet to find out.

She noticed that everyone had wings but with only two colors. Black and white. Mines are black. Is there a meaning to this?

A kitten crossed her path. A black kitten and she felt that tug again except this time it was tied to the cat. The cat jumped off of the raised platform she was on and raced through the crowd eventually taking to the sky with its own set of wings. Black like hers.

She spread her own and took to the skies as well, following the kitten across an ocean of people, still waving to her. She paid them no mind, focusing on the pull that the cat was directing her to.

Soon, she came upon a wide set of stairs, golden with people who walked up on the right side and people walking down on the left side. Who are they? she wondered.

The cat did not stop and instead flew straight up the steps. Luka tried to see the end of the stairway but there seemed to be no end in sight.

As Luka flew on, it seemed to take forever yet it seemed she had just started. Time had no meaning to her and she felt she had all the time in the world.

As they neared the end, a beautiful golden door stood in front of her and it opened before her of its own accord.

The pull here was stronger and she hesitantly stepped in. The black cat stepped in after her and moved to sit near the door. It nodded its head toward the front, where a figure stood, admiring a series of paintings merged in front of him. They were moving and after observing for a little bit, she realized it replayed significant moments in history.

Luka stood there mesmerized. She would've stayed there forever had it not been for the man that interrupted her reverie.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

Luka stood confused. His voice seemed to echo in her mind clearly and yet she heard it with her ears too. It sounded clear, and it rung with a kind of purity. She craved to hear more of it.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly, feeling the power radiate off of him. "Why am I here?"

He made no other move to further acknowledge her or her questions. She decided to move closer and stepped right beside him, this time taking in the intricate details of the moving portrait. She took a curious peek at his face and made a small gasp.

His face was a blur of color, taking on the face of so many men so fast that she couldn't decipher which was which anymore. He chuckled at her awestruck face. She had so many questions and yet she had no idea how she was going to voice all of them and receive just as much answers.

"Would you like me to explain everything? You can ask any question you'd want when I'm finished." He smiled but it looked odd on him because he smiled with the millions of faces that passed through the mirage of colors.

Luka nodded hesitantly. He gestured toward a table full of snacks with two chairs that hadn't been there before and they sat comfortably.

The stranger sat for a moment, a thoughtful expression taking place on his face. After a while he sighed. "Where to start?" he asked seemingly to himself. Luka patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts. "Well, let's start with me. Do you know who I am?"

Luka thought for a moment but shook her head. "No sir I'm afraid not."

He chuckled. "No, of course not. Many people hardly ever guess who I am anymore." he took another thoughtful sip of his tea. "To put it simply, I'm God. Or as close to a God as you could get."

Luka blinked. "Wh- God? You're God?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said as close to a God as you could get." he smiled in amusement. "See, my face is always changing into that of many different faces. Those faces are of those who believe in me. That's how I was created. The people, you humans, have this tendency to… hope and you invest that hope into another being, namely me. I'm here because you believe I'm needed. I'm here because everyone believes." he paused. "If the whole world were to stop believing, I would simply disappear, only to reappear in a different form with a different purpose to suit the needs and beliefs of humankind."

Luka looked at him in fascination. "Why? Why would you be changed?"

God laughed. "Because then I wouldn't be needed. Not by those who don't need me. Now don't be mistaken, this place, heaven, does exist. The City, where everyone far below resides in, is very much real. Only I'm not. I don't exist here." he gestured around him. "I exist here." he pointed to his head.

Luka pitied him. Here he was, a God - or nearly one - and his purpose, his whole life, his whole being served as nothing more than to just exist. She turned an apologetic glance towards him. "I'm sorry."

God seemed surprised at this. "Don't be sorry. I know why I'm here. I've accepted it. Now you didn't come all the way over here just to hear about why I exist although it's a part of it." Luka leaned back into her chair and made herself comfortable. She nodded toward him, signaling that he could continue on with what he was to tell her. "A long time ago, nearly the beginning of time, my former self - the first one- , who was born of chaos, became lonely and because of that, he created the first man - also the reason why you only see men cross my face. He named him Adam. Are you familiar with this?"

Luka nodded. "The creation of Adam and Eve. The first of us. Just after he created our world."

He chuckled at this. "What do you know of it?"

"God created Adam in his image to rule the beautiful world that he had just created. He entrusted Adam with this but Adam grew lonely and noticing this, God put him to sleep and from his rib, he created a woman, a companion for Adam. She was named Eve. They lived many happy days together but one day, Satan in the form of an evil snake, tricked Eve into eating the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, the one tree that God expressly forbid them to eat. She passed the fruit to Adam and from that was born the knowledge of Good and Evil and thus was the veil of ignorance lifted and the first sin born of this world." she recited perfectly.

God nodded his head slowly. "That's… an interesting way to tell what happened." he concluded after much thought.

Luka scrunched her brows together in confusion. "Interesting way to tell what happened? What do you mean?"

God sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes as if remembering. "Yes God created Adam in his image. Yes he was entrusted with the world as its caretaker. Yes Adam grew lonely and yes God made him a companion from his rib. A woman. But she was not named Eve. She was named Lilith."

Luka's jaw dropped. "Lilith? As in Adam's first wife?" she watched him nod.

"Adam's only wife actually. Lilith and Adam had a daughter who was made not from reproduction of a man and woman but rather the Earth. That little girl's name was Eve. Like you said, they lived many happy days together in the Garden of Eden. But it wouldn't last forever. Eve, being made of dirt but also having the curiosity of a child came upon the one tree that she was implicitly warned not to go even near to. When Eve neared the tree, she was approached by a boy. The boy was also of the ground and shared a somewhat unbreakable bond. Made of the same material from the same source, their souls were entwined with each other. Because of that bond, he would communicate with her and they soon became fast friends." he paused at this and smiled in amusement. "I believe his name, when translated from the Old Language to now would come out as something similar to snake and that's how you got the impression that he was in fact a snake in physical form." he shook his head but continued.

"Now one day as they rested under the shade of the giant tree, the fruit of the tree seemed to tempt them. She asked him, 'What do you make of the forbidden fruit?' and he replied with 'I don't know. No one knows for sure because this is God's tree and no one has eaten from God's tree. It is forbidden.' Eve could not help but stare at the fruit and the longer she stared at it, the more tempted she became to take a bite just a bite from the tree. So she begged. She begged her friend to climb the tree and bring her down the delicacy. 'After all' she had said. 'One fruit wouldn't make a difference to the Lord's tree.' Although reluctant at first, he consented and brought down the fruit for them both to taste as he was curious about it as well. Eve took the first bite hesitantly and passed it onto her friend, Nirah. He took a bite and the fruit was so delicious that he had decided he would share it with Adam and Lilith. When Nirah had given the fruit to Adam, he was angered at first but upon taking the first bite, to him it was too heavenly and he wanted his wife to share their joy as well. And so passing the fruit back to Nirah, Nirah passed the fruit back on to Eve and Eve gave it to Lilith who ate it without knowing it was the forbidden fruit and instead thinking that it was regular food. At that moment, God had been strolling through the gardens and called for them. Only, as soon as God saw the fruit in the hands of Lilith, his anger reached new heights and he banished her without a second that. Forever cursed to be reincarnated over and over and live the life of a tortured soul, never to reach The City."

"So she's not in The Book?" Luka interrupted.

God shook his head no. "Adam was banished from Eden, also removed from The Book but will also remain dead for all and eternity."

Luka frowned. "Why was it that Lilith had the worst punishment than Adam? Wasn't Adam the one who knew it was the Lord's forbidden fruit but Lilith had eaten it ignorantly."

God chuckled. "Observant. That's good. Lilith was cursed and was left with a fate worse than Adam's because of the simple fact that God had misjudged." he said simply.

Luka stared hard at him. "God? Misjudge? _He_ who is omnipotent makes a mistake because he had let loose his anger?"

He smiled sadly. "Like I said, as near a God as I could be. My former self was only born for the purpose of just existing - the start of many selfs to come just from that." he sighed. "He had no direction and so channeled his energy into the human he had created to give Adam the power to influence God in a way that it would give God a purpose and suit the needs of the future race. God was still... misshapen. He was incomplete and so, on making the simple observation that Lilith held the fruit to her lips, knowingly or unknowingly, he snapped." he shrugged. "Looks _can_ be deceiving after all."

Luka remained quiet. Thinking.

"Then what happened to Eve and Nirah?" she asked out of curiosity.

He looked at her and slowly leaned forward. He seemed a bit hesitant, a bit... nervous. The table disappeared and he took her hands in his. "Eve and Nirah were also... cursed. Before Lilith died, she swore that she would make your life hell. She would bring you misery in each and every life after this one and she would not allow you a moment of happiness. God, in his regret at misunderstanding the action of Lilith and wrongfully misjudging her, he granted her that one request, so that she would follow you in the afterlife..."

Luka took this in with a new perspective then something struck her as odd. "Wait... what does this have to do with me? Why are we discussing this again?"

The way God was looking at her made her feel as if she was a child expecting bad news.

He raised sympathetic eyes to her confused ones. "Eve and Nirah were cursed with reincarnating life after life to be tortured by Lilith. They were only children when they committed the first sin and did that only of curiosity, so their punishment was harsh but they had a chance at redemption. Their names were still in The Book."

He squeezed her hands and Luka felt scared at what was coming. She felt that whatever he was trying to tell her, she would wish she hadn't heard it at all.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she whispered softly.

God softened his eyes. "Eve reincarnated and reincarnated, life after life, enduring torture after torture and misery after misery, until she was born into one life that would finally bring her to heaven... and she is sitting before me."

Luka shook her head, pink hair swaying with it. "No..."

God's face was solemn. "Yes... I'm afraid, Luka you are. You're Eve."

* * *

A/N: HOLY SHIIIIIT xD lmfao. that was tooooo long but i wanted to upload this before i forgot any of it so just... yeah... review... tell me what u think ^-^ it's probably confusing and waaay too long for u guys and idk if u guys would like it or... yeah but pls tell me what u guys think of this...


End file.
